A self-contained molecular biology core facility will be established to provide services and technology to Projects I, II, III, IV, V, and VI. Dr. Billie Moats-Staats will be the Core Director and responsible investigator of this facility. The Molecular Biology Core Facility will offer a molecular techniques consultation service provided by Drs. Moats-Staats, Hu, D'Ercole, Millhorn, and Joseph. Tal Lewin (Technician III) will perform the service functions of this core which include probe preparation, cloning and mapping techniques, bacterial transformations and growups, RNA isolation and analysis, DNA sequencing, cDNA library preparation, PCR, inventory and storage of plasmid and bacterial stocks. Technology transfer will be conducted by Tal Lewin and Dr. Moats-Staats.